Cockblocks
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Cockblocks were a pain. They could also be funny. [SMUT STORY]


Hi there !

This story is a bet asked to me by TheWritter1996 who wanted Sansa and his character Dan to have some fun together, if you see what I mean. This story also is a sequel to **Revenge is a dish better served hot**

 ** _ **WARNING! THIS ONE-SHOT CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES AND SCENES! IF YOU ARE UNWELL WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE THE PAGE.**_**

Finally, english isn't my first language, I am french, so if you see any mistake or weird sentences, please, feel free to tell me about it so that I can learn and improve.

Summary : Cockblocks were a pain. They could also be funny. [SMUT STORY]

Disclamer : A Song of Ice and Fire belongs to George R.R Martin and Game of Thrones belongs to David Benioff and his pal D.B Weiss, I do not gain any money from this story, all I get are reviews and yet, that's not mandatory for you to leave a review after reading if you don't feel like commenting! :p

Infos: Here, Dan is Tywin Lannister's younger son, Joanna didn't die, he was a surprise baby and is around 23 in the story, and it's a modern AU. As for Marina, yes, it's a shameless self-insert. Deal with it!

 ** **Cockblocks****

Sweating and panting, Sansa was resting, her head against Dan's torso. She could hear his quick breath and admire his post orgasm look.

"I am so glad we finally managed to get laid!" She said

Dan only smiled. Everytime they had tried to fuck, something came in their way and it had been this way for a month. He closed his eyes and remembered the first cockblock.

 _XXXXX_

 _His cousin Lancel had invited them over for the weekend, something they loved as he lived in a nice place, away from troubles and quite calm as well. It was peaceful and easing. But somehow, the zenith of spring seemed to have inspired Sansa and him. They were in the bathroom, Dan against Sansa's back, his hand under her panties and hers stroking his newly born erection. She loved the feeling of his hot pulsing cock in her hand. She was getting on her knees, ready to treat him when the door opened on Lancel, his newborn son in his arms. The young father froze and stared as the couple turned their heads to see him._

" _You're... You're not gonna make me listen to it through a phone, are you?" He asked, unsure_

" _Not unless you want to get Marina pregnant again so soon after baby Eugene." Dan playfully replied, causing Lancel to blush_

 _Dan laughed. He loved seeing his shy and awkward cousin flustered like that when he litteraly heard how passionate he could be when it came to fucking the woman who turned him on._

" _Don't tell me you hated it and that you regret that it brought you in the end?" He wondered_

 _His cousin only glared. Of course, he didn't regret that he had a baby with the woman he loved most, he didn't regret that awesome mixture of love and lust they shared when their son was created, he just wished this had been brought another way. Though he was truly thankful. It brought his little Eugene in his life and he loved him over the moon and beyond._

" _I'll... I'll just grab his teddy bear and leave..." He said, pricking the freshly washed stuffed animal, his cheeks red_

 _Why did Dan always had to make him so ashamed of himself about his own sexuality?_

 _XXXXX_

Sansa laughed as she remembered that moment at Lancel's house.

"Yes, that was pretty funny. Poor Lancel though, we're horrible." She joked

She nestled herself a bit more against Dan.

"Come on, it's fun. And besides, we kinda helped in making him a father."

"Not sure the others would remember us as _nicely_ as Lancel does."

 _XXXXX_

 _Dan and Sansa were away on holidays and they had been so horny on the road! They had tried to restrain themselves but they couldn't hold it anymore. They stopped in an inn, took a room, took the keys and as they were walking upstairs, they were kissing and touching each other, searching for each other's skin. As they arrived, they heard voices._

" _Looks like the neighboors are having fun too." Sansa giggled_

 _In the rush, they opened a door to finally get laid when they were cut short by what they were seeing. A woman and two men were naked on the bed. The youngest was pouding her pussy hard and she seemed to enjoy as wet sounds were filling the space._

" _Now, I don't want you two to be jealous or angry, you are brothers, I want you to reconcile, I can be yours for you two." She stated as she started sucking the other guy, who helped her blowjob by guiding her head_

" _Margaery?" Sansa asked, somewhere between shock and disblief_

 _The trio didn't seem to hear, too busy in their affair. Dan and Sansa's arousal was cut short. Tommen fucking Margaery, they were a-okay with it._

 _However, they didn't expect her to fuck Joffrey too._

 _XXXXX_

"Great, now I'm sick." Dan complained

Sansa kissed him.

"Sorry, Love. But that wasn't the weirdest thing we had witnessed."

 _XXXXX_

 _Sansa didn't know what to expect when Ramsay Bolton had invited Dan and her to an orgy. She still feared the guy but he was under close watch from the cops, so she assumed it was okay. And to be fair, he had been exquisite in the invitation. The idea of seeing people being fucked while she could be seen fucked had aroused her._

" _Septa Mordane would be so ashamed." She thought_

 _Sansa was a child who had been instructed in an ancient church school. And Dan had managed to bring her passionate side out. It didn't matter she wasn't a virgin, that she was doing that unmarried, that she even loved sodomy, all she cared about was their physical and sexual pleasure. That made her happy._

 _But her arousal broke when she witnessed a particular scene:_

 _Theon was tied up as Myranda, Ramsay's girlfriend, was having eat her womanhood while Ramsay fucked him from behind._

" _Does he like it?" She wondered as she saw little amusement in his eyes_

" _Reek, sweet Reek." Ramsay sighed_

" _My name is Theon!" Theon complained_

" _Reek!" Myranda shouted as she slapped him_

" _Yes, Mistress Myranda..."_

" _Look, Sansa arrived! Don't worry, Theon is a one time thing, he owed us a favour!" Ramsay happily greeted_

 _Sansa was worried though. She and Dan didn't leave, but they slept, having put on some porn to make sure people believed they were fucking._

 _XXXXX_

"Bondage can be hot, Sansa." Dan stated

"I know, it's just not my thing." She replied

He stole a kiss from her mouth and slowly got above her, as her hands were tracing his muscles. They had a lot of missed moments to catch up on.

"Ready for round two?"

Sansa only moaned as he started to finger her.

This night would be wet and full of orgasms.

 **The End**


End file.
